A Warm and Fuzzy Christmas
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A very Merry Christmas to all! The Pound Puppies and Pound Purries try to find six very destructive puppies and an equally destructive kitten homes in time for Christmas; when the pups and kitten sneak into Katrina's house, they quickly drive Katrina and her crew up the wall! The title is based on a Billy Gilman song.
1. Little Lost Pets

**This mostly adheres to the continuity of the first season (Holly owns the pound, Brighteyes is an adult dog rather than a puppy et al.), and, as in my previous fan fictions, Violet, Barkerville, Scrounger, Flack and Tubbs and Dabney Nabbit, the latter of whom is now working for Katrina Stoneheart, are part of the cast; Reflex, Beamer, and Colette, the three dogs from the movie, and Hairball and Charlamange, the two cats from the movie, also appear in this story. Please enjoy, and a Very Merry Christmas to all!(BTW, I have pictures of Max and his Scotty pup friends available on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!)**

It's a cold winter morning in New York City. As the snow falls outside, the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries are lying in their warm beds at Holly's Puppy Pound, listening to Christmas music on the radio:

_Sleigh bells ringing, choirs singing(1),_

_Wonder what ol' Santa's bringing,_

_It's the warm and fuzzy time of the year._

_Snow flakes fall, the temp is dropping,_

_Families out together shopping,_

_It's the warm and fuzzy time of the year._

_Elves are working over time making all the toys,_

_Reindeer hooves on all the roofs of good little girls and boys,_

_Big ol' cups of steaming cider,_

_Fall asleep by the cozy fire,_

_It's the warm and fuzzy time of the year._

Nose Marie sighs contentedly. "Have mercy, this truly is th' most _wonderful _time a' th'year."

"I quite agree, Nose Marie," Cooler replies. "Not only will the people of the town be getting plenty of nice presents, but we've found loving homes for a lot of puppies and purries."

Just then, the front door opens and Holly Trueblood, manager of the pound and owner of the Pound Puppies and Purries, walks in, carrying a box full of happily yipping puppies, with the words, "FREE TO A GOOD HOME" written on the side. "Well, looks like our job ain't done yet." Scrounger notes. The pups are small, rounded, shaggy black Scottish Terriers; each one is wearing a different colored collar. The dogs and cats slowly climb out of bed(Colette stops for a heartbeat to step into her furry purple house slippers) and walk up to Holly. "Hi, Holly," Cooler greets her. "Who're you're friends?"

"I found these little guys in front of an old house," a concerned Holly replies, as she gently sets the box down on the floor. "They were abandoned!"

"Abandoned?" echoes a shocked Brighteyes. "Ooh, that's terrible! And just a few days before Christmas too!"

"It's amazing that some people could be so cruel." adds Reflex with an angry look on his face.

Just then, a small grey head peeks out of the box. "Howdy!" a small kitten greets them. He's a round little dark grey Tabby kitten with black stripes and black around his ears, a white snout and belly, and a dark green collar.

"Why, hello, Sweetheart." Colette replies.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Cooler says, as Holly gently lifts the puppies and kitten out of the box. "We're the Pound Puppies."

"Duh, and da Pound Purries(2)." Hairball adds.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, too," replies the pup with the blue collar. "We're the, uh, Puppy Puppies, and uhm, one Purry."

"I'm Maggie." says the pup in the pink collar.

"I'm Mimi." says the pup in the yellow collar.

"I'm Molly." says the pup in the purple collar.

"I'm Moe." says the pup in the blue collar.

"I'm Millard(3)." says the pup in the orange collar.

"I'm Murphy." says the pup in the green collar.

"And I'm Max." says the kitten. "We've been good friends for a long time, and have been trying to stick together; we've been hoping to find an owner who will want to adopt all of us."

"We've had lotsa' different owners, but none of 'em have ever wanted to keep us." Mimi states sadly.

Brighteyes wipes a tear. "Ohh, that's so super-duper _sad_!"

"Well, worry not, little fellas," Cooler says. "Because we're going to find you all a hap-hap-happy home in time for Christmas!"

The little puppies and kitten's faces light up. "You'd do that?" Molly says elatedly.

"For us?" Murphy adds.

"Sure as puddin', li'l darlins," Nose Marie replies.

"YAAAY!" the puppies and kitten cheer, hop up, and wag their tails excitedly.

(1)"Warm and Fuzzy by Billy Gilman.

(2)Though Hairball still has the same voice actor, his voice is a little more like that of Ralph from Animaniacs now.

(3)A name borrowed from the 2010 series.


	2. Making a Merry Mess of Things

"Yep, we'll help you little guys-" but before Cooler can continue, he hears a cry of, "Oh no! The dog ate my homework!" and whips around to see Moe chewing up a piece of paper lying on he ground, with an aghast Whopper standing nearby. Cooler gently scoops Moe up. "Whoa there, li'l fella, _this _is a doggie no-no!"

No sooner has he done this, however, than he hears, "Hey! My wrench!" and whips around to see Howler rushing out of his lab after Murphy, who's made off with his wrench. Cooler whistles, upon which Murphy stops and Cooler scoops him up too.

Violet, who's standing nearby, is about to help, when she hears, "Oh! Mah wrappin' paper!" and, "My ribbon!" upon which she hurries into the next room and sees Max scratching up the wrapping paper Nose Marie had been using to wrap presents, and Molly dragging the ribbon Brighteyes had been decorating the gifts with away with her. "Here, darlings," Violet says urgently, as she hurries over to them. "Mustn't scratch or chew other people's things." She gently scoops the little puppy and kitten up.

No sooner has she done this, however, than she hears, "Oh! My slippers!" upon which hurries back into the main room to see Colette running after Mimi, who's made off with her slippers(Which Colette had removed earlier). Violet then whistles, upon which Mimi stops and Violet scoops her up, too.

No sooner has she done this, however, than she and Cooler both hear, "Hey, the tinsel!" and "The wreath!" upon which they turn to see Beamer and Charlemange, another one of the Pound Purries, hurrying after Millard, who's chewing up the tinsel wrapped around the Christmas tree, and Maggie, who's chewing up a wreath lying on the floor nearby. Cooler and Violet then hurry over and scoop up the two pups.

At that moment, Whopper enters the room, still holding his ravaged homework paper. "Honestly, don't you guys have any manners? Haven't you ever been housebroken?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Millard replies. "But we have broken up everything in a lotta houses, if that counts."

Beamer and Charlemange approach their friends. "It looks like these kids will need to be trained before we can find homes for them." Beamer whispers.

"But how?" whispers a perplexed Charlemange.

Cooler rubs his chin. "Regrettably, I'm not too sure; perhaps our best plan of action for the mean time would be to find a way for them to keep out of trouble until we can figure it out."

"That's a very good idea, Cooler." Violet replies, as she gently sits Max and the pups back down on the ground. "In fact, I might know a way to do so." She turns to the pups and kitten and inquires, "Say, dears, would you care for a little nap?"

The pups and kitten look up at her in perplexity. "But we're not sleepy."

"Well, it's probably best not to get too tired on your first day here, just the same. Follow me, please."

Violet leads Max and the pups into the nursery, where several baby puppies and purries are sleeping. The puppies and kitten slowly climb into several small pet beds. "Sweet dreams, dears." Violet bids them as she leaves.

Unfortunately, Max and the puppies truly weren't tired, and couldn't get to sleep. Out of the corner of their eyes, they notice a loose board in the wall, and curiously pass through it(Moe stops to pick up a squeaky blue rubber ball as he leaves); they quietly steal away behind the pound and travel up the hill to the mansion of Holly's wicked aunt Katrina Stoneheart. Upon entering the mansion, the puppies and kittens all scramble off in different directions; Max enters the living room, and begins scratching everything he can get his paws on: drapes, tablecloths, sofas, chairs, and even a pair of boots sitting on the floor by a nearby table, and a scarf hanging on the back of a chair.

Suddenly, Max hears footsteps and immediately scurries behind a set of curtains. Katrina's two henchmen Flack and Tubbs, the former of whom is wearing a dark brown winter coat, a red scarf, and a pair of ragged, patched-up socks(1), in addition to his usual black pants, gasp in shock at what they see. "Would'ja look at dis?" Flack says irritably, picking up his wrecked boots. "Catgut scratched me boots!"

"Yeah," an irritated Tubbs replies, as he picks up his ravaged scarf. "He got my scarf, too."

At that moment, Katrina enters the room. "Where's dat tiger in cat's clothin' a yours, boss?" Flack inquires angrily. "He's been scratchin' up our stuff!" A puzzled look crosses Katrina's face. "Why, he's been out shopping with Brattina all morning."

Just then, the front door swings open, and Katrina's daughter Brattina, who's clad in a green winter coat with a fur trim, matching pants, and a pair of black boots with gold buckles, traipses inside, toting several shopping bags. Catgut follows her closely behind, carrying a squeaky carrot toy(Which Brattina had bought him as a special gift) in his mouth. "We're home, Mommie Dearest." she greets her mother. Catgut gives a small, muffed, "Meow."

"There's dat boot-scratchin' cat!" Flack seethes. "Ooh, do I have some woids fer him!"

"Yeah," scowls Tubbs. "I oughta' give him a piece a' my mind!"

_Better be careful, _Flack thinks. _Ya's probly can't spare it!_

Before either Katrina or Brattina can say anything, the two dognappers hurry up to the cat. "Now look here, ya crazy cat," Flack says seriously, holding his boots up for Catgut to see. "Whattaya gotta go scratchin' folks stuff up fer? Jus' look at dis!" Catgut stares up in perplexity.

"If y'gotta scratch sumthin," Tubbs elaborates. "Why not a scratchin' post, or da arm of a thrown away chair, or-" He stops abruptly as he and Flack become aware of a scratching sound behid them; they turn to see Max scratching up the curtains. The dognappers' faces turn as red as Beamer's sweater. "Ahh, heh heh, uhm...have a scratch?" Catgut growls angrily and chases the dognappers away. "_YYYYEEEEOOOOWWW!_" they holler.

"Serves you both right for picking on sweet little Catgut!" Brattina says indignantly.

(1)Though not noted in this story, Tubbs would have a pair of socks like these, too.


	3. Meal Moochers

Back at the pound, the Puppies and Purries are gathered in the main room, discussing their next plan of action. "Now guys," Cooler states. "We need to figure out a way to train the new pups and kitten so we can find them homes for Christmas."

"The teacher will never believe the old, 'The dog ate my homework' excuse," Whopper muses dolefully, looking at his ravaged homework paper. "Maybe she'd believe that one of the cats ate it?"

"I sure hope they're not gettin' into any trouble." a concerned Brighteyes says.

"Don't worry, dear," Violet replies. "They're taking a nap in the nursery; they've been nice and quiet for quite some time."

A concerned look crosses Reflex's face. "A little _too _quiet."

"You're right," replies an equally concerned Colette. "Perhaps we'd better check on them."

The group makes their way toward the nursery; upon peeking into the room, they share an audible gasp. "Ohmigosh," says Whopper(Though not loudly enough to wake the sleeping babies). "They've somehow turned themselves invisible!"

The group looks at him oddly. "Or maybe they jus' sneaked out." Nose Marie replies.

"Well, yeah," the little puppy says sheepishly. "That was gonna be my next guess."

"Look," Hairball motions toward the loose board. "There's a openin' in da wall. They's probably got out through dere."

"Oh, the poor things!" says a very worried Colette. "They could be lost in the city somewhere!"

"If so, I'd be more concerned about the townsfolk." Scrounger mumbles under his breath.

"Well, there's just one thing to do," Cooler states. "We'll have to go into the city and look for them. Pound Puppies and Pound Purries, let's start pounding!" Upon this, the group hurries up the pupscalator and makes their way toward the town.

"If we find Moe first, maybe we could see if he has any history paper stuck in his teeth." Whopper notes.

Back at Katrina's house, Maggie and Murphy are hiding under the kitchen table as she watches Katrina preparing Christmas dinner. As the delicious smell wafts past the pups' noses, they lick their lips and rub their bellies hungrily. As soon as Katrina's back is turned, they quickly scurry up on the table, which is full of the most delicious food you'd ever seen: an enormous roast turkey, plum pudding, dinner rolls, and candied yams. Murphy quickly grabs a turkey leg, and Maggie nabs a dinner roll, upon which they both scurry back down. "Num!"

At that moment, Katrina walks up to the table, carrying a casserole in a dish, and is surprised to see some of the food missing. Dismissing this as nothing, she then returns to the stove, upon which the pups hop up on the table again, nab a turkey wing, a slice of plum pudding, and another dinner roll, then scurry back down. Katrina returns again, observing more food missing. "Hmm...odd..." Still she dismisses this, and goes back about her work. The pups then hop up and nab the remaining turkey leg and turkey wing, another dinner roll, and a yam. Katrina now becomes quite curious as she returns to the table, yet still goes back about her work. Upon this, the pups quickly hop up and _completely _pick the table clean. Becoming aware of the sound behind her, a now very curious Katrina looks over her shoulder and gasps in shock at the now empty table. She storms into the living room, where Flack and Tubbs are sitting, reading the newspaper, and wallops them both on the heads. "_OH, YOU GREEDY PIGS!_"

"Duh, what'd we do?" says a much perplexed Tubbs, rubbing his sore head.

"Dunno." replies an equally nonplussed Flack. Katrina scowls angrily as she storms back into the kitchen, failing to notice the sound of two small puppies munching on her carefully prepared dinner.


	4. Squeak Preview

Back in the living room, a very curious Flack and Tubbs(Who'd fortunately had a pair of scratch-free boots and a rip-free scarf handy) continue about what they're doing. "Y'know," Tubbs states. "There's sure been a awful lotta weird stuff goin' on around here."

"Yeah, I'll say," Flack replies. "First that kitty cat scratchin' up everything, then dinner disappearin'. It's almost like someone was tryin' ta pull a fast one on us! But who?"

At that moment, Moe sneaks behind them, squeezing the rubber ball he'd sneaked from the pound in his teeth. _Skweegie! Skweegie! Skweegie! _Flack looks up at his associate irritably. "Tubbs, would'ja stop doin' that?"

"Doin' what?"

"Stop makin' that sound, it's annoyin'."

"What sound?"

Moe quickly scurries under a nearby table, sight unseen, squeaking the ball a bit louder. _Skweegie! Skweegie! Skweegie! _"_That _sound!" Flack exclaims.

"It ain't me." a nonplussed Tubbs replies.

"Well, there ain't no one but you 'n me in dis room." the skinny dognapper replies indignantly.

"Then how do we know it ain't _you_?"

"How _could _it be me, ya numbskull?!"

Moe then rushes behind the curtains and squeaks the ball a tiny bit louder. _Skweegie! Skweegie! Skweegie! _Flack's irritation begins to grow. "Aw, stop messin' wit' me, woul'ja Tubbs?!"

"Oh, but it is _you _who is messin' with me!" an equally aggravated Tubbs replies.

"But if it weren't you," Flack muses. "An' it weren't me, then who could be makin' that noise?"

"Duh, I dunno, maybe Catgut?" Tubbs suggests. Catgut, who's sitting in the middle of the room, playing with a ball of yarn, responds with an angry hiss; clearly, he didn't appreciate being falsely accused again! Tubbs' face turns red. "Ooh, uh, sorry."

As he scans the room, Flack's gaze stops on the heater. "Say, maybe it's da heater!" The two dognappers traipse over to the machine; Tubbs begins banging on it. "Oh, will you quit that, ya big dumb lump," Flack snaps. "Now we got da noise _and _that bangin'!"

"Ooh, I gotta idea," the fat dognapper rushes into the next room. "Duh, don't go anywhere." he says, briefly sticking his head in the doorway. He returns shortly with a crowbar and begins to pry part of the heater off. The sound persists, _Skweegie! Skweegie! Skweegie! _"Hmm," Tubbs muses. "So that part ain't da problem." He then pries off another part. _Skweegie! Skweegie! Skweegie! _Then another part._ Skweegie! Skweegie! Skweegie! _Then another. _Skweegie! Skweegie! Skweegie! _Then another. _Skweegie! Skweegie! Skweegie! _He continues with this until the entire heater is in pieces. "There, that oughta do it."

Just then, the dognappers hear the sound again. _Skweegie! Skweegie! Skweegie! _"Wak! That wasn't it?!" Flack exclaims. The dognappers then rush frantically around the room, tipping over tables and chairs, wildly tossing things out of dressers, yanking down curtains, madly flinging books off of shelves, and shoving knickknacks off of desks. "Where is it? Where's it comin' from? _WHAT'S MAKIN' THAT NOISE?!_" they yell.

Katrina traipses into the room at this very moment, grumbling to herself, "Looks like we'll all be having cold cereal for Christmas dinner." She then suddenly observes the detritus in front of her and gasps in horror; upon seeing the dognappers running around the room, wrecking everything, her rage begins to grow. "_YOU TWO LUNKHEADS HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!_"

"Uh oh," Flack whispers. "Think fast!"

"Uhhh..." Tubbs is at a loss for words. Presently, Catgut strolls up to him; the fat dognapper glances down at the cat, who gives him an angry hiss, as if to say, "Don't you dare!" While no one is looking, Moe quietly steals away out the door, still squeaking the rubber ball. _Skweegie! Skweegie! Skweegie!_


	5. The Invisible Room Wreckers

Meanwhile, Millard is wandering through the hallways, seeing what he might find. As he passes by the bathroom, he jostles a small end table upon which a small jar of talcum powder is sitting, causing it to fall and spill all over him. The little Scottie pup coughs and sneezes as he makes his way into the next room, which happens to be Dabney Nabbit the dogcatcher's office.

Noticing Nabbit's dogcatcher's net lying on the floor, Millard scurries over to it and chews it into a ripped, ragged mess. He then hops up on Nabbit's desk, which is stacked with bowling magazines(Nabbit, you see, was a very avid, and pretty good bowler.) and proceeds to rip them into a huge pile of shredded paper. He then scrambles back down to the floor and hops into a cardboard box sitting next to the desk., scrabbling around inside and knocking out various items. He suddenly finds a pair of Nabbit's old socks in the box and leaps out, squealing, "_PEYEWWW!_"(Apparently, Nabbit's feet smelled ten times worse than the rest of him.) The little Scottie pup then climbs up on a nearby shelf, housing several of Nabbit's bowling trophies, and grabs up a trophy. Just then, he hears footsteps and quickly hurries behind Nabbit's wastebasket(Which, ironically, was the only thing in the room not filled with garbage.)

Nabbit, who's clad in a tan winter coat, matching pants, red earmuffs, and green gloves(1), lumbers into the room. He had been out for a better part of the day patrolling the streets, searching for(But fortunately not finding) stray dogs and cats. He lowers himself into his chair, which promptly sags under his weight, and gives a weary yawn. "Ahh, what a day. Now for a little R 'n R." He kicks his shoes off next to the desk, revealing his own ragged, patched-up socks(Similar to those Flack was wearing); from behind the wastebasket, Millard winces and scuttles back.

"Mmn," the dogcatcher muses. "Think I'll go get myself some hot cocoa." He slowly rises to his feet again, but as soon as he takes one step, he trips on the pair of socks that had fallen out of the box and falls on his bum. "Ow," he groans, then glances at the floor below him. "Say, what's my stuff doin' all over the floor?" His gaze then falls on the pile of ripped-up paper. "Who tore up all my magazines?" As he climbs to his feet, his gaze then falls on the shelf. "And why's one a' my bowlin' trophies missing? Who's doin' this?"

Just then, Nabbit hears a scrabbling sound and looks behind the wastebasket to see Millard, with the bowling trophy still in his mouth. "Aha, so it was _you_, y'little pest!" He then snatches up his net, not noticing the state of it. "Well, I'll nab ya, and I'll nab ya _good_!(2)" He swishes his net down over the little Scottie pup, who quickly scrambles through the gaping hole.

Nabbit's teeth begin to chatter and his chubby knees begin to shake. "I-i-it's a ghost dog! It's the Hound of the Baskervilles! Help! Help!" He runs out of the office, screaming with fright. Millard stares blankly at this, gives a small shrug, then quietly leaves the room.

Meanwhile, Molly and Mimi, the latter of whom is carrying Flack's hat in her mouth, are wanderering through the upstairs hallway. They sneak into the first room they come to, which happens to be Brattina's room. Mimi drops the hat on the floor, upon which she then observes a shelf lined with Brattina's fancy designer dolls and begins chewing them to pieces; Molly, meanwhile, rushes over to Brattina's fancy canopy bed and begins chewing the lacey sheets to shreds Suddenly, they hear footsteps. "Uh oh," says a concerned Molly. "Somebody's coming!"

"We gotta hide!" states Mimi.

Upon this, Molly quickly scurries behind a toybox; as she squeezes against the wall, she accidentally jostles the shelf, causing one of the dolls' heads to fall off and get stuck on her head. "Yipe!" Mimi, meanwhile hops up on the shelf and garbs herself in a doll's yellow gingham dress and a sunhat, then seats herself between the dolls.

At this moment, Brattina enters the room and gasps at the sight of her ruined bedsheets. "My bed! It's wrecked!" Her gaze then falls on the ravaged dolls lying in pieces on the floor. "My brand-new designer dolls! They're ruined, and I wasn't even sick of them yet! Who did this?" She scouts the room, looking for any sign of the guilty party, her gaze eventually stopping on her doll shelf. She walks up to it and stares with perplexity at the disguised Mimi. "Hmm, this doll looks rather unusual. I don't remember Mommie Dearest buying me this one." She gently presses Mimi's nose; hoping to keep up the facade, the little Scottie pup begins dancing in place, singing, "_Howdy-do, howdy-do, I like to dance in a circle with you, Howdy-do, howdy-do, Rainbows are nice and so are you._" Brattina just stares blankly.

At this moment, Molly crawls out from behind the toybox to see what's happening; noticing Brattina there, she lies casually on the floor, hoping Brattina will take her for a doll, too. Brattina stares down at the disguised Molly. "Now, this doll looks even _stranger_. I don't remember this one, either." She gently presses Molly's belly. "Ma-ma." the little Scotty pup says. An even more perplexed Brattina begins to scratch her head.

As she momentarily glances over her shoulder, Brattina suddenly spots Flack's hat lying on the ground. "So, _they're _the ones who did this!" she seethes. "I am _so _gonna give those two dorks a piece a'my mind!" She then storms out of the room; the two pups stare and blink in amazement.

Flack and Tubbs are strolling down the hallway downstairs when Brattina suddenly rushes up to them and wallops them both on their heads. "_YOU BOZOS, WHAT"S THE IDEA OF WRECKING ALL MY STUFF?!_"

The dognappers rub their sore heads again. "What'd we do _dis _time?" says a very perplexed Flack.

"Can't be sure." replies an equally nonplussed Tubbs. As Brattina trudges through the hallway, grousing angrily, Catgut glances up casually. Clearly, he was hoping not to get blamed again.

While nobody's watching, Max and the pups quietly steal away through a crack in the wall and make their way back toward the pound. "Ooh, this place is too strange for us."

(1)Nabbit wore this very outfit in the episode, "Snowbound Pound."

(2)His catchhrase, beginning in season 2.


	6. A Happy Home in Time for Christmas

As evening falls, the chilly and very worried Pound Puppies and Pound Purries return to the pound. "We've scoured the whole city, but there's no sign of them." notes a concerned Cooler.

"Poor little dears," says an equally concerned Colette. "Oh, I do so hope that they're okay."

Just then, the front door swings open and Max and the puppies scamper in. Nose Marie gasps with delight. "Little darlin's! Y'all're okay!"

"We're so glad to see you all here and safe!" Howler says.

"We've just been to a strange place." Molly states.

"Hmm, I see what you mean." says Whopper, observing the curtain threads in Max's claws, the crumbs in Maggie and Murphy's whiskers, the squeaky rubber ball in Moe's mouth, the talcum powder in Millard's fur, the doll clothes Mimi is wearing and the doll's head stuck on Molly's head.

As Brighteyes gently helps Molly take the doll's head off of her head, doleful looks cross the puppies and kitten's faces. "Say, we're really sorry fer wreckin' all you guys' stuff." says Murphy.

"We'll be happy to help fix everything we broke." Mimi adds.

"You see," Maggie says. "We jus' like t'scratch 'n chew, an' sometimes we get a little carried away."

"If only there were something we could do." sighs Max.

"Well, I think I may have an idea." comes a voice from behind them, upon which the group whips around to see Holly standing behind them, holding several presents. She traipses up to Max and the pups and gives them each a present. "Here, little guys, these are our special Christmas presents for you."

"Oh boy!" The little puppies and kitten excitedly unwrap their gifts and squeal with delight at what they find. The puppies have been given various squeaky rubber chew toys, and Max has received a scratching post; they promptly begin playing with their new presents. "Oh, what wonderful presents!" Mimi says delightedly.

"Thank you so much for your wonderful gifts." a grateful Millard says.

"You're quite welcome, little guys." Holly replies.

"So, if ever you feel like chewing or scratching something, just remember to only chew or scratch these." Cooler says.

"'Sure thing!" Max and the pups reply obligingly.

"Mmn, I suppose our next plan of action would be to find these little guys a home." Scrounger muses, as he watches the little guys playing merrily with their toys.

"I wonder what kind would be best..." Colette muses.

Just then, Barkerville traipses up to the group. "Excuse me, friends. I've just gotten my computer running again, after the wires had gotten chewed up." The other dogs and cats stare blankly at Moe. "What?" he replies, nonplussed.

"But there's been a request for puppies and kittens at the local orphanage," the English bulldog continues. "And I'm sure that these fine little fellows will be perfect."

The little puppies and kitten's faces light up immediately. "We're gonna get homes?" Maggie exclaims elatedly.

"For Christmas?" adds an equally excited Max.

"YAAAAAAY!" the puppies and kitten cheer, hop up, and wag their tails again.

Barkerville gives a little smile. "So now, we shall make haste to the orphanage."

"All right!" the group replies excitedly, as they then hurry off.

At the orphanage, a little boy with blonde hair throws a whiffle ball for Millard to fetch, a little girl with black hair gently brushes and puts bows in Maggie's fur, a little boy with brown hair plays tug-of-war with Mimi, a little girl with blonde hair gently pets Moe, a little boy with black hair gives Murphy a treat, a little girl with brown hair tosses a Frisbee for Molly to fetch, and a little girl with red hair gently cuddles Max. The kids and pets laugh, bark, and mew happily, as the familiar glow of puppy power sparkles around them. Max turns to the Puppies and Purries. "Thank you so much for everything, you guys This is the best Christmas present anyone's ever given us."

"You're quite welcome, dears." Violet politely replies.

Colette smiles and sighs contentedly as she watches this happy scene. "It truly does do one's heart good to see pets find loving owners."

"This truly is a Christmas miracle." Reflex adds.

Meanwhile, back at Katrina's mansion, Katrina and her crew are sitting down to a Christmas dinner of cold cereal. "Y'know," Flack muses. "All those things what happened around here were awful weird-like."

"Indeed," Katrina replies. "I have been meaning to call that exterminator to check for poltergeists."

A perplexed look crosses Tubbs' face. "Duh, hey Flack," he whispers to his associate. "What's a poultrygeist?"

"Eh, some kinda crazy chicken."

"Y'don't say," Tubbs muses. "Guess that explains everything."

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Cooler-Dan Gilvezan

Violet-Gail Matthius

Nose Marie-Peggy O'Hara

Howler/Reflex-Wally Wigert

Barkerville-Tom Kane

Brighteyes-Nancy Cartwright

Whopper/Millard-Veronica Taylor

Scrounger/Beamer-Gregg Berger

Colette/Charlemange/Maggie-Cathy Cavadini

Hairball/Catgut-Frank Welker

Holly-Britt McKillip

Katrina Stoneheart-Louise Vallance

Brattina-Jennifer Hale

Flack-Charlie Adler

Tubbs-Steven Christopher Parker

Dabney Nabbit-Jeff Bennett

Max-Kirk Thornton

Moe/Mimi-Tara Strong

Murphy-Pamela Adlon

Molly-Lisa Ortiz


End file.
